Tails the Daddeh
by Crysal1010
Summary: The adventures of Tails and his son, Terrell. Tails is having lots of emotional pain, and Terrell is trying to comfort him. Next: The Prower family goes to visit Sonic at his house, and Eggman strikes again! R&R Please
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I dun't own Sonic, and Terell belongs to Kat-The-Fox of Deviant art. But I DO own the THIRD OC soon to come...

Hehe, lol. I just couldn't resist. :D

It's just so Kyuuuuuuuute...

(If you want to see Tails and Terrell, look up Tails the daddeh on I made some alterations to his original design. mm'kay?)

* * *

Tails brushed the sweat off his bangs, he had just finished his newest plane; The Jasmine Phoenix. 

After Amy had told him the whole Tornado thing was Cliche, he decided to drop it.

But that was thirteen years ago.

Tails, Sonic, and everyone else were fighting the Metarex. It was a happy time, everyone was care-free and fun loving. But that had all changed when Cosmo died.

She was immobilizing Dark Oak, lining up a clear shot for Tails. He could shoot right here, and end this whole war, but it would cost him the life of Cosmo.

He shot, regrettably, and destroyed Dark Oak, along with Cosmo. He was consumed with greif, but her seeds were scattered across the galaxy...

Sonic gave him a pot with a seed in it.

He clutched his head in agony, remembering those painful times.

"Daddy?" Said a small voice. Tails turned his head to look at the voice, teary-eyed. His son, Terrell, was looking up at him from the doorway. Terrel looked almost exactly like Tails from when he was 8, only his fur was more orange, and he had four tails instead of two. "Are you okay?"

Tails simply lowered his head again, tears dropping from his face. "Daddy..." Terrell said as he walked up to Tails.

Tails looked down at him once more. "Leave me alone..." Tails whimpered. "Daddy... It's okay..."

"NO!!" Tails yelled, tears pouring from his eyes. "I'm a murderer!! I murdered Cosmo!! Nothing will ever change that!!!" "Daddy! Calm down!"

Terrall hugged his father, with his arms, legs, and all four of his tails. "Daddy... It's going to be alright..."

"No... It's all my fault..." Tails said with grief. "I murdered her..." "Shhh... Calm down..." Terrall said soothingly. "Lets get some food, I'll make some Chili dogs, okay?"

The two kitsunes walked out of the room.

* * *

Meh... 

GIMMEH REVIEWS.


	2. In the kitchen

NEXT CHAPTER. Sorry the last one was so short...

And I'm also sorry for releasing this late at night.

* * *

"So, how do you like your Chili dogs?" Terrell said as he was stirring the Chili. 

"I kind of liked them the way Sonic made them." Tails said, looking at his son from the table. "And shouldn't I be the one cooking? After all, I'm your father."

"Nah, I like to cook, It's fun for me." Terrell said as he poured the Chili into a mixture of vegetables.

"I feel so irresponsible..." Tails said, hanging his head.

"Daddy, you're not irresponsible. You don't have to do every single thing around here to be responsible. Besides, you should be teaching me how to take care of myself." Terrell said as he poured the mixture into a few hotdog buns.

"I still feel immature for breaking down like that in my garage. It's just that I miss Cosmo so much. I murdered her... I-I murdered her..." Tails said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Daddy, tell me the whole story." Terrell said as he put the Chili dogs on a plate and walked over to his father.

"Well, It was thirteen years ago, Me and my friends were at home frolicking like usual, when a strange pod slammed into the ground during a meteor shower. It opened, and inside it was a strange, injured plant-like girl. We took her home, and she woke up, and told us her name was Cosmo. She told us about the Metarex, before one attacked, trying to take the planet egg. Fortunately, I had built the Blue Typhoon, a starship, and escaped with everyone. We then set out for the Chaos emeralds that Sonic had scattered across the galaxy to prevent Dark Oak from taking them. We Traveled from planet to planet, fighting through several hazards to get the Chaos Emeralds. The problem was, Dark Oak got them first, and transformed into a being made of plants on a planet of pure water. He spat out the Chaos emeralds, their power drained. Sonic Re-activated them with the power of courage, and transformed into Super Sonic. He tried to push back the immense gravity field with Shadow, but couldn't. That was when Cosmo came through. She floated through the gravity field to the planet, and transformed into a tree on top of it. She was immobilizing Dark Oak, and I had a clear shot. But I couldn't shoot Cosmo, I just couldn't. She told me that it was for the good of the universe, and that her clan would be revived. I hesitantly pressed the trigger, and the cannon fired, destroying itself in the process. Sonic and Shadow hurled torwards the planet in a yellow blast. They collided with the planet, and it was destroyed, along with Dark Oak and Cosmo.

But it was me who shot her..."

Tails shut his eyes and clenched his teeth, tears dripping from his eyes.

"Daddy, you didn't murder her, She sacrificed her life for the good of the Universe. It's not your fault." Terrell said, setting the Chili dogs in front of his father.

Tails picked up a Chili dog and took a bite out of it. He had never assumed his son could cook so well, although he seemed like he could, but now he was sure. Terrell looked at him with concerned eyes.

"Like it?" Terrel asked with a smile as his father finished off his last Chili dog.

Tails said nothing, still sobbing.

"Daddy... It's okay..." Terrall said in a soothing voice.

"How can I call myself fit for a child when I have to rely on said child to comfort me at times of sadness?..." Tails said, his voice shaking. "I'm afraid of being judged unfit for a child, and you being sent off to an orphanage, simply because I can't handle painful memories..." Tails broke down crying and slammed his head on the table, causing various objects to leap into the air. "I-I don't want to lose you!!"

Terrell placed his hand on the back of his father's head. "Don't worry, you won't lose me..." Terrell said in a soothing voice. "I will always be there for you..."

Tails stopped wailing and started to whimper. He lifted his head from the puddle of tears on the table and looked at his son. Tails threw his arms around him, softly crying into his shoulder.

"Shhh... It's all going to be okay..." Terrell said soothingly as he comforted his father with his tails.

"Miles?"

Tails didn't move from his position, but Terrell turned his head to look at the source of the voice; Tails's wife, Jade. She looked somewhat like Tails, with her two tails and all, but her fur was peach-colored and she had golden eyes.

"Miles?" She said again, a hint of concern in her voice. "Are you oka-"

"Shhh." Terrell said quietly. "He's having some emotional pain right now, don't speak to him."

"Okay." Jade said quietly.

After about 5 minutes, Tails stopped whimpering, and released the hug. He got up and walked back to his garage, his head hanging a little. He looked back at the two vulpines with sad, bloodshot eyes before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Yusss... Another Cliffhanger, so GIMMEH MOAR REVIEWS. 


	3. Reunited

Chapter 3.

Wow, this one's TWICE as long as the last one!...

For most of the day, I can't come up with many ideas. But REALLY late at night/early in the morning, my brain is filled with ideas for stories. Hmm, must be the Melatonin or something... SNORE... HUM!! I'm awake! I'm awake...

* * *

Tails sobbed as he sat on his new plane, he just couldn't control his emotions at the time. He got up and walked to his bathroom, tears dripping from his eyes. He figured a long, hot shower would calm his nerves, and take his mind off the fact that he killed Cosmo. 

He walked inside the bathroom, which was lined with pictures of various planes. He took off his grey shirt and jeans, seeing as he only wore them to keep the grease off his fur. He took off his shoes, exposing his furred feet, and stepped inside the shower. He turned the water to semi-medium hot, and let the steaming water pour all over him, soaking his fur and calming his mind. He grabbed one of the twelve-hundred tiny bottles of shampoo he had from the In-shower cabinet and poured it all over himself, from his toes to his tails to the tips of his ears. He then began to lather with his hands and tails, until he was submerged in a mountain of suds. He stepped into the path of the water again, and let it rinse all the suds out of his fur, before turning the water off and grabbing one of the hanging towels. He rubbed every inch of his body, soaking up all the water in his fur, before hanging the towel back up. He stepped out of the shower, not dripping with water anymore, and walked over to his bathroom desk, and grabbing his magenta-colored shoes.

Yes, he had several different colors of shoes now, aside from the original red. They all looked like recolors of the original shoes, yet had a different feel to them. He put on his socks, and then his shoes, before walking out of the bathroom, into his garage. He studied the Jasmine Phoenix for a minute, before he started walking to the kitchen door...

"Do you think daddy will be okay?" Terrell said, concerned about his father. "I'm sure he will..." Jade said from across the table. Suddenly the door opened, to reveal Tails standing there with a grin on his face. "Hey Terrell, wanna go visit the Crysals today?" Tails said joyfully with a sparkle in his sapphire eyes. "Yeah!!" Terrell said eagerly, standing up from the chair he was sitting in. Tails walked over to the front door and opened it, with Terrell close behind him. "Well then let's go!" Tails said as he beckoned. "You too, honey!" He said as he walked out the front door. Jade hopped up, smiling, and walked after Tails.

----QUICK PRONOUNCIATION REFERENCE----

Crysal (Crie-suhl)

Deliza (Deh-lie-zuh)

----BACK TO STORY----

Tails's house was surrounded by trees, but there was a pathway out front, on which the Prower family was walking along. "Alright guys, time to try out the new trick that I showed you!" Tails said with glee. On cue all three vulpines started to spin their tails very quickly, before shooting forward at supersonic speeds. There was a massive "_**BOOM!!**_" and a puff of smoke behind them as they continued to propel themselves forward along the pathway. Said pathway had lots of half-loops and twists, corkscrews, rotations, tunnels, and loops in it. They sped through each pathway variation as fast as they could, before skidding to a stop in front of a large house. "That. Was. So. Cool!" Terrell said between pants. "Oh man, I need water!..." Jade said, her hand on her chest as she panted. Tails walked up to the house and rang the doorbell.

"So, who is this Uncle Miles that you're talking about?" Said an 8-year old female purple hedgehog with rings on her wrists and ankles. "He's your uncle, Deliza." Said a certain 28-year old blue hedgehog. "I'm sure he'll be suprised to meet you!" Said a joyful pink hedgehog with a sassy-but-cute attitude. **--DING DONG--** "I'll get it!" Sonic said as he got up and walked up to the door. He opened the door, only to see a certain yellow-orange kitsune smiling at him. Sonic's eyes widened, and he closed the door slowly. He turned around to face Amy. "I swore I just saw Tai-" **--DING DONG--** Sonic turned around and opened it again, to see that same kitsune giving him a confused look. He closed the door, and opened it again, seeing that same fox. He closed and opened the door several times before leaving it open. "Ta... Tai... TAILS!!" Sonic shouted with glee as he threw his arms around the yellow-orange kitsune. "I-It's you!" He said, smiling with pure joy as Tails hugged him back. Strangely, Sonic did not feel any latex on his back as Tails hugged him. After about ten seconds, they released the hug. "It's really you!" He said, smiling. "It's nice to see you again, Sonic Crysal." Tails said happily. Sonic opened his eyes and stopped smiling. "How... How did you know my last name?" Sonic said with a confused look. "It's all over the Newspaper, see?" Tails said, holding up a Newspaper with one hand and pointing to a headline that said; "Sonic the Hedgehog marries Amy Rose." with the other. Sonic's eyes widened for a second, before putting on a confused look. "Hey Tails, what happened to your gloves?" Sonic said, pointing to Tails's gloveless hand. "I decided to get rid of the gloves after we got seperated. They just didn't work for me, and after a while, I found it easier to move my fingers with them off." Tails said, waving his fingers. "Yeah, things like that happen when you get seperated for 8 whole years." Sonic said, looking down. "I remember it like it was yesterday. I was 13, and you were 20, and we were playing around in the forest. Dr. Eggman came and blew me all the way across the world onto a remote island in the middle of the ocean. 7 years later, I was 20, and I had finished my plane; The Opal Dragon. I used it to fly back to the edge of the mainland, where it ran out of fuel and crashed. Then I tried to get back to my house, flying the whole way, and I eventually got there. It took another year though." Tails said, lifting Sonic's head back up. "Oh and, I have a couple people I want you to meet..." Tails said, a glint in his eye. "Come here, Terrell." Tails said, as Terrell walked up to his side. "Terrell, this is your Uncle Sonic." Sonic smiled. "I have a Nephew!!" Sonic yelled joyfully as he jumped into the air a foot or so. When he landed, he knelt down.

"Come to Uncle Sonic!!" Sonic said as he smiled, beckoning. Terrell walked over to him, and Sonic picked him up, and tickled him for a bit, making him laugh uncontrollably, before setting him down. "Jade, come here for a second." Tails said, and Jade walked up to the other side of him. "Sonic, meet my wife, and your sister-in-law, Jade." Tails said, introducing her. "Hi!" Jade said gleefully. "Hey!" Sonic said in a friendly voice. "Come in, Come in!" Sonic said as he walked inside, with all three vulpines following him. "Hey Amy!" Sonic called out. "Yes?" Amy said with a gentle tone as she turned around. "You have a nephew..." Sonic said, grinning manically. "Aunt Amy!" Terrell said as he ran torward her. "Aww, he's adorable!" Amy said with a cute tone as she caught the four-tailed kitsune in her arms. It hugged her, and she hugged back, standing up. "Deliza, meet Uncle Miles!" Sonic said, turning his head to look at his daughter. "Uncle!" She said as she ran torwards Tails. Tails knelt down and picked her up, hugging her.

On the other side of the room, Amy set Terrell down. "Come 'ere you!" Sonic said playfully as he ran torwards Terrell. Terrell yelped and started running away. Sonic playfully chased him, tickling him as he ran around the room. Tails was snuggling with Deliza, and Jade and Amy were doing the Girl Talk. "Alright, that's enough." Jade and Amy said simultaneously. Everyone stopped in their tracks. "Miles, set Deliza down." Jade said, and Tails obeyed, setting Deliza down. "Sonic, stop tickeling Terrell." Amy said, and Sonic obeyed. "Terrell, Deliza," Jade and Amy said simultaneosly again. "Meet your cousin." Terrell and Deliza walked up to eachother. "Wow, you've got four tails! That's more than Uncle Miles has!" Deliza said. Terrell only blushed in embarassment. "So... Doesn't that make you a Yonbi?" Deliza said with curiosity. Terrell turned around in embarassment, his tails dragging on the ground behind him. "I mean like, Wow! Four tails, four tails, I just can't seem to digest that information." The purple hedgehog said. Tears began to well up in Terrell's eyes. He can't handle others making fun of his tails. he clenched his teeth. "Four tails, four tails, four tails, four tails, four tails..." Deliza said. Every time she said that it was like a needle stabbing him in the heart. He couldn't bear it, he was about to break down... "Four tails, four tails, four tailed freak..." Deliza said. Terrell broke down crying and ran to his father, burying his face in his chest and crying his eyes out. Deliza stopped taunting him and looked at her uncle, who was staring daggers at her. She looked at her aunt Jade, and she was also staring daggers at her. She looked at her Mother and Father, and even they were staring daggers at her.

"Your inability to accept one's uniqueness and differences does not give you the right to exploit it to the point in which it causes them extreme discomfort. There is nothing at all wrong with him, it is simply a birth defect that you can not accept because of reasons known only to you. Stop torturing young Terrell and accept him for who he is, rather than resenting him for three extra appendages protruding from his rear. I went through that all day every day 16/7 when I was young, and even _I_ was forced to the point of extreme discomfort. You would never know what it was like for someone to exploit a difference that you can not change in your life, simply because you are not at all similar to anyone around you. Seriously, _Grow up._" Tails said in a mean tone. He picked up Terrell and walked out of the house with Jade.

Sonic and Amy were still staring daggers at Deliza. "You're _GROUNDED_." They both said simultaneously in angry tones. Deliza walked upstairs to her room...

-

REMEMBER THAT TERRELL DOES NOT BELONG TO MEH!

Another chapter finished, and I did this one all in a few hours...

STARTED 11:10 PM,

ENDED 2:40 AM.

WOOHOOOOooooooo...

--Falls asleep--


End file.
